VOX Box: Turtle Power 20
Characters * Baxter Stockman * Qas * Rob Smith * Don Jones * Shredder * Bebop * Rocksteady * Oroku Karai Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 1932 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Muffled Voices: Multiple Instances, Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Baxter Stockman: pant, footsteps Thank you for the assist, Karai. * Oroku Karai: sheathing, footsteps Not a problem, doctor Are you injured? * Baxter Stockman: What? Oh, no... Thanks to those two over there. * Oroku Karai: So we may proceed then? * Baxter Stockman: Yes, I think so... * Oroku Karai: click, beep Father, we will begin the experiment now then. * Shredder: Excellent work, daughter. * Don Jones: Did you hear that, Rock? * Rob Smith: That's Shredder's daughter? * Don Jones: We should introduce ourselves to her. * Rob Smith: Yeah, we should! * 2 instances * Qas: What are you two doing? * Rob Smith: We're going to introduce ourselves to that chick with the sword. * Don Jones: Mad sword skills. * Qas: This is Lady Karai. You will not be speaking to her- * Oroku Karai: hand on shoulder Stand down, Qas. These two aided us in quelling this riot. We owe them our graitude. * Qas: Yes, Karai. My apologies. shuffling * Oroku Karai: What are your names? * Baxter Stockman: screentap According to the information they provided here: Maxence Robert Smith. * Rob Smith: chuckle Actually it's "Rocksteady" now. * Baxter Stockman: ... and Genealdo Donald Jones. * Don Jones: Yeah, you can call me "Bebop". All the ladies do. * Rob Smith: Because he's the Bop that just don't stop! * slapping hand, laughter: 2 instances * Oroku Karai: ... Wait, "Smith". pause You're Jennika's brother? * Rob Smith: Half-Brother, but yeah... That's my little sister. * Oroku Karai: Ah, delighted. footsteps Good luck, boys. Come now, Jennika... Foot! Now! * 17 instances, door opens, footsteps, 16 instances * Qas: sigh I'm sorry, Rob. * Oroku Karai: Jennika... Now! * Qas: footsteps * Don Jones: scoff Sorry? Why's she sorry? * Rob Smith: I don't, man! * Baxter Stockman: If you two would have a seat there, we can begin. * closes, click, buzz * Filter: Muffled Voices: Multiple Instances, Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Oroku Karai: The way I see it, your family is not risking much here. chuckle Your brother and his friend are idiots. * Qas: sigh under-breath: But they're my idiots... * Oroku Karai: Come. We can observe from above. footsteps ascending stairs] * Shift * Filter: Muffled Voices: Multiple Instances, Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Don Jones: Ouch. * Baxter Stockman: Apologies... footsteps And now, last but not least... injecting * Rob Smith: Pfft... Sissy. I barely felt it. * Don Jones: Shut up. * Rob Smith: Make me. * Baxter Stockman: chuckle Just try to relax. You may notice some lightheadedness at first, but you don't have to worry about anything until you see the gas coming from the vents... Then it gets exciting. footsteps, click, beep The mutagen has been administered. I'm setting the timer on the catalyzing gas now. I'll see you upstairs. * Shredder: Excellent work, doctor. * Baxter Stockman: beep, beep, beep, beep, click, buzz, door opens, footsteps, door closes, gas spraying * Don Jones: Oh, here we go, Rock! * Rob Smith: See you on the other side, brother! * Filter: Muffled Voices: Multiple Instances, Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Filter: Muffled Screams: Multiple Instances, Desperate Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Don Jones: Uh... Rock? * Rob Smith: Yeah, Bop? * Don Jones: I'm having second thoughts now. * Rob Smith: Me, too, man... Me, too. * Don Jones: hand grabbing hand If this is the end, I'm glad I'm here with you. * Rob Smith: breath You said it, bro... * Don Jones: Bro hug? * Rob Smith: Bro hug. * clatter, footsteps: 2 instances, grapple, silence: 5.6 seconds * Don Jones: Yuo feel anything? * Rob Smith: Nah, you? * Don Jones: No... * Rob Smith: Huh, maybe the doc gave us the wrong inject- scream, thud * Don Jones: Rock- scream, gasp, stumbling footsteps, clatter, pained scream, pained squeal, thud * Shift * Baxter Stockman: See? I told you it would kick in. pause It's actually a promising sign. Their delayed reaction could be due to their meta-gene mitigating attempting to counter the mutagen. That shows a higher chance of adapting and metabolizing the compund. * Oroku Karai: Huh, your brother and his friend might actually be worth something, Qas. * Qas: ... * Shredder: What about those two there? They aren't reacting- * Baxter Stockman: Just give it a moment and- Ah! There we go. * Shredder: Who are those two? * Oroku Karai: That is one of our prisoners. A deserter and his sister. * Shredder: Ah... If they survive, have your men capture and restrain them for mental conditioning. * Oroku Karai: Of course, father. * Shredder: And that one? * Oroku Karai: That's one from one of our African arms handlers' security detail. * Shredder: And that one? * Oroku Karai: Another prisoner. A failed recruit. * Shredder: Disappointing. I was hoping for- pause What are they becoming? * Baxter Stockman: screentap I can tell you which doses I gave to each participant. One moment. tap Starting with those two. I gave him the dose spiked with gecko DNA and she got- tap Axolotl DNA. * Oroku Karai: What? * Baxter Stockman: It's a type of salamander. * Oroku Karai: Oh, so they're both lizards. Interesting. * Baxter Stockman: chuckle Actually, no... Common mistake, but lizards are reptiles. A salamander is an amphibian. * Shredder: And this one, doctor? * Baxter Stockman: screentap Jackal. screentap And that one... Oh, very interesting... He's the one I spiked with human DNA. This should be interesting. * Qas: What about Rob and Don? * Baxter Stockman: Who? pause Oh, right... Bebop and Rocksteady? screentap I love those names. Uh... Well, they're- * Shift * Filter: Muffled Screams: Multiple Instances, Desperate Struggling Against Restraints: Multiple Instances * Bebop: loud footsteps Dude, you're a rhinoceros! * Rocksteady: I am? Huh... Oh, yeah... I thought I felt a little... horny. chuckle * Bebop: chuckle Nice, nice... What am I? * Rocksteady: You're a... scoff I don't know what you are. * Bebop: What? Oh, there's a mirror there. footsteps Let's see... I'm a... pause Huh, I'm a little piggy, * Rocksteady: I like it! footsteps I got strength! clatter, chuckle, loud footsteps I got this horn! footsteps I got... this tail! * Bebop: chuckle Oh, yeah, that's cute... I wonderif I got one... gasp I do! * Rocksteady: footsteps Nice, Bop! * Bebop: This is a brave new chapter for Bebop and Rocksteady! * Rocksteady: Or, you know, Rocksteady and Bebop. * Bebop: squeal Dude, seriously? We went over this. It's Bebop and Rocksteady. It just rolls off the tongue better. * Rocksteady: Yeah, I know... scoff Oh, hey, look up there! That must be Shredder! * Bebop: Oh, yeah... footsteps I think you're right. We should go introduce ourselves to him. * footsteps: 2 instances, smash, alarm blaring, loud footsteps: 2 instances Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 19. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 21. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 20 Category:VOX Box Category:Baxter Stockman/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances